In Too Deep
by CaliGirl4Life14
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing when you can finally let go. Last chapter up.
1. In Too Deep

**Authors Note: Hey! I'm back again with a new story**

**Disclaime****r: I Don't Own Life With Derek, otherwise I would be married to Michael Seater and I don't own the song In too deep by Sum 41  
**

* * *

_I'm Just In Too Deep _

He had been sitting at the window for hours. Dueling...On her. She had taken over his life; he had slowly become obsessed with her. At first he despised her. She stood for everything he couldn't stand. She had come into his life and disturbed the way he lived. The control he had over the household and its occupants was gone. She had broken down all the boundaries he had so carefully set up over the years. She had challenged him for control in a way no one else had ever tried. She had made it perfectly clear from the start, she didn't care he had gotten his way his whole life, or that he was captain of the hockey team or the most popular boy in school. She didn't care about any of that because she was different. Different from all the other girls.

He had resented her so much that he could not see any of her good points. All his friends at school commented on how hot her body was, and how nice she was. He couldn't see any of that. He was blinded. Blinded by dislike and bitterness. When his dad first said that he was going to have two new step-siblings and a new step-mom a part of him had actually looked forward to it. He was actually sort of glad for the change. He wanted Marti to have another sister in her life, and he wanted to see his dad happy again. But when he met Casey, he was instantly aware of how arrogant she seemed and he made up his mind to scorn her.

They spent the first year of their life together hating, challenging and resenting the other. Neither was one to back down from a fight, and it was always about control. Control was a word he had always known the meaning of. It meant he was in charge and no one could or would challenge him. But, he was wrong. Casey was convinced she was in control and she did everything to prove him wrong. That no, people in their house could think for themselves and they didn't need to follow every order.

He hated how she seemed so innocent and perfect. The perfect student, the perfect daughter. When really she could be so manipulating. What was interesting was that when he looked back now, there were moments when he really admired Casey. She wasn't just another girl who would giggle and gossip with her friends when he walked by. No, she wanted to knock him of his pedestal. It was always a competition. Who could get the task done faster and better. Who could help Lizzie learn hockey faster or help Edwin get girls to like him. Who could gain control of the band situation, who could win the bet.

What was interesting was trying to figure out when the situation changed. When the fights became less and less, when they started avoiding each other. When Casey spent all of her time at Sam's house. And when he spent all of his time at a different girl's house everyday. When at dinner they avoided each other's eyes and spoke very little. Somewhere in their time living together things became awkward. No one could say if it was after Casey got together with Sam or if it was when he broke his own personal record for how many girls he could date in a month.

At first to him it wasn't obvious. He didn't believe he could have feelings for her. He would deny it over and over again. At least, he did that until their English teacher had them write an essay about one person who influenced them. He wrote about her. And in his long three page essay he described his relationship with her. It was the end that really stuck out to the teacher.

_I know in other people's minds we are step siblings. But I just can't bring myself to believe that anymore.  
To me, she's just so different. She's someone I face off against everyday and about the stupiest stuff too.  
She's someone I talk to sometimes deeper stuff.  
Although I don't want to admit. I know she knows more about me then anyone else.  
It took me so long to admit to myself I have feelings for her.  
But what sucks about love is its rarely fair.  
I can't tell her my feelings for one main reason.  
Most people would think that reason is that we are step siblings.  
But that's not the case.  
The reason I can't tell her is because I know she'll never feel the same way.  
She was the only one who never fell at my feet and that's why I can't get her out of my mind. _

I'm Just In Too Deep _  
_

**Hey, sorry it's so short, but I got kinda stuck. Please Review! I'm currently working on a sequel to this; it's about Casey's point of view to this story.  
**

**Lexi**


	2. Untouchable

**Authors Note: This is Casey's side to the story, I know I said before that I was writing a sequel, but Oasis Blackmore had a good idea that I just post her side as a second chapter. Oh and in the first chapter I meant Dwelling instead of Dueling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek otherwise I would be playing Casey.**

* * *

She bit her lip painfully. She was so sick of feeling this way. She didn't know how much more she could take. She pictured his smile, his smirk, his laugh. To an outsider it must have looked like she had lost him. When really he was in the next room. She wondered how she could feel this way. Why her emotions were so strong. Why she had spent so many nights crying over someone she had once despised with a passion so great she couldn't even understand it. 

In the beginning she had been furious. She had to leave the life she knew to go with her mother and sister to live in a house with a bunch of strangers. Strangers, people who didn't understand her. And one who hated her. Derek. The person who had turned her whole life upside down. From the start she knew things weren't going to be easy. She knew that he was used to getting his own way and she was too. He had set up boundaries all around the house. No one was aloud to disagree with him. Everyone always had to follow what he had to say. She couldn't stand it. So she stood up to him. Called him out on how stupid all of his little "rules" were.

She resented him. And she hated how everyone seemed to love him. He was the most popular boy in school and captain of the hockey team. Somehow he must have thought that his position would make her bow down to him also. But she refused. While other girls giggled and gossiped about him she ranted and raved. While others talked about how cool he was and how many points he had scored in the last hockey game she talked about how cocky and manipulative he was.

There were parts of his personality that she hated with passion, his arrogance, his cockiness, how he thought he could manipulate everyone into doing what he wanted. But there were also softer parts. Parts no one else really saw. The parts of him that only showed up with Marti and in situations were someone desperately needed help. The parts that made her heart soften. The parts that truly made her believe he was a good guy.

Though she never would have admitted to anyone she loved the challenges he presented. Though she loved getting her own way, Derek placed her in situations where she had to rely on her brains, her wit and her charm. It was always a competition. And it kept her life exciting and interesting. There was always a problem. And there was also always two ways to solve it. A part of her had been changed by him. He taught her to loosen up. And she taught him to care a little more about everything.

Somewhere through their time together an awkwardness settled over the two. One day they'd be laughing together, the next fighting, then the day after avoiding each other completely. She tried to deny it. She would spend hours trying to talk herself out of the conclusion she had drawn. She would try desperately to think of reasons why she was feeling the way she was. But in the end she could only try to kid herself. She had fallen for him. And she had fallen hard.

Her English teacher adored giving thought provoking essay's to her students. The topic that really changed Casey's perspective was when her teacher asked her to write about the things she hated and one thing she wished she could change. For two pages Casey rambled on about how she hated people who littered and how she hated people who were cruel to animals and how she wished she could change the world. But it was her last paragraph that shocked the teacher.

_I hate the way I feel  
I hate how he gets away with everything  
I hate no matter how hard I try he always ends up winning  
I hate that every time I try to embarrass him I only make him more popular  
I hate that he thinks he's so cool and that he thinks he can get away with everything  
I hate how much he influences me  
I hate how my skin tingles every time we touch  
I hate how I can't control how I blush every time he gets close to me  
I hate every single one of his blonde bimbo's  
I hate how with one smirk I fall at his knee's  
I hate how I have to hide my true feelings under this huge coat of dislike  
I hate how he knows me so well  
I hate how we argue about the smallest stuff everyday  
I hate how when we have deeper conversations he leaves me feeling so free  
But most of all I hate how he's untouchable  
I can't touch him. He rides on his popularity and his looks and his reputation  
There are so many things I wish I could change.  
But I know the thing I wish I could change the most is I wish he could feel the same way that I do_

Her teacher had left a small note at the bottom of her paper

_Isn't it ironic how hate turns into love?_

**I think I liked Derek's part better. This one just didn't seem to flow well for me...Well I hoped you liked it, please review...Oh and I'm thinking about doing a 3rd chapter were they actually share their feelings. But I think I might just leave it the way it is.**

**Lexi**


	3. Crazy For This Girl

**So I finally got around to posting the 3rd Chapter, I had writers block for a looooong time, so sorry about that. I hope you like it, I wasn't really crazy about this last chapter, it felt a little sappy to me but oh well...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own life with derek, Chemicals React by Aly and AJ or Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron  
**

* * *

She slowly sighed, gently pushing the small rivers of tears off her face. "This is so stupid", she thought to herself, "I shouldn't be crying or agonizing over a guy, especially not Derek. My feelings are all jumbled up, and I can't stand it anymore". She reached over a turned on the radio, letting the sounds of strong music fill her empty room. 

**_ You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_**

**_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_**

**_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_**

A couple of tears dripped down her face again, and she furiously brushed them away. "Yes Derek," She thought wryly, "You definitely make me feel out of my element".

* * *

Derek glared at the wall, he was so sick of the same routine. Wake up, annoy or avoid Casey depending on the day, go to school, spend entire day flirting and not listening, come home, bug or ignore Casey, eat dinner, procrastinate on homework and chores, go to sleep, wake up and repeat routine. He was tired of the awkwardness between the two of them, they both realized something had changed, and no matter how they tried to hide it, with their immature arguments and pranks, neither one could deny their feelings. Derek let out a huge sigh before reaching over and turning on the radio to a random station, letting the music filter out into his dark room. 

**_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_**

**_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_**

Derek smiled sadly, "No kidding". He thought sighing again. "I'm crazy for this girl, and she has no clue, and she'll never find out."

* * *

Casey sighed rolling over for what it felt to be the hundredth time. She just couldn't get to sleep. "I can't stand this". She finally said out loud. She reached over flicking on the light and grabbing her notebook. She instantly snatched a pen and began to write. She let her words capture the page, losing complete track of time. Until she glanced over and was shocked to see and hour had passed. She smiled slightly; satisfied she had finally started to put her ideas on paper. And she turned out the light. 

Derek slowly walked down the hall passing Casey's door, he glanced inside watching her sit by her computer working on some homework he hadn't bothered to do. He quietly took in her pretty, dark hair and smooth skin, before shaking his head slightly and continuing down the hall.

Casey walked quickly down the stairs to the kitchen table where everyone was eating breakfast, as she sat down she felt her eyes catching on Derek. On his gorgeous face and smirk as he laughed at something Edwin had said. Quickly she looked back down at her lap, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"School is so boring". Derek grumbled to himself as he lounged back in his chair, not listening to his history teacher drone on and on. He glanced up at Casey's row where she sat, fervishly taking notes. She looked so alive. He could tell she was in her element. School, something you could succeed in if you just tried hard. Something he would never be good at, yet sometimes when he watched her, for the briefest of seconds he almost felt excited about school too.

Casey walked next to Emily; not really listening as Emily ranted on and on about her last date that had not ended so well. She watched Derek, who was smirking as he sat with a bunch of the hockey team and their cheerleader girlfriends. Casey hated hockey. It was no secret, she couldn't stand the idea of a whole bunch of guys skating back and forth and throwing each other into walls. But sometimes when she saw Derek light up as he talked about a certain win or play, she almost felt excited about it also.

Derek dropped his bag next to the door and walked upstairs to his room. As he was passing Casey's door he stopped. There was a small folded white piece of paper lying in the hall outside Casey's door. He curiously opened it. And his eyes slowly widened at what he read.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take  
I've spent so much time denying it should be easy for me to fall asleep at night  
But it's not  
Because of him  
Hmm, where do I start  
Derek, and enigma, a mystery  
The most popular boy in school and captain of the hockey team  
Everyone who knows me knows I'd never fall for a popular jock  
Except I have  
I look at him and I see a guy  
A guy with flaws and bad qualities  
A guy who has things going for him that I can't stand  
Which shows that anyone could say I hate him  
But I don't  
I once read that true love is when you know your lover's bad qualities  
You know them, but you wouldn't change them even if you could  
True love is when you are able to overlook the qualities you don't like  
And just love them for who they are  
True love is when you love someone for their bad qualities  
And I'm in love with Derek  
I'm in love with Derek  
I've never put that down on paper before  
Because I've spent so much time denying  
And running away from my true feelings  
Using dislike as a cover  
I had to write this down  
Let my feelings out  
And be able to see them  
I don't know my next move yet  
I know he doesn't feel the same way back  
But I'm not going to let these feelings rot inside me anymore  
I need to let them out  
I love Derek _

Casey was running around her room, frantically searching for the little piece of paper in which she had written her feelings about Derek. "It's not here!" She yelled. Frustrated she banged her drawer closed. "Casey". Came a soft voice behind her. She turned to see Derek standing there. And in his hand was the piece of paper. Casey's eyes widened. "Oh no, Oh no Oh no". She whimpered. Sinking onto her bed. "You weren't supposed to find that". She muttered behind her hands which now covered her face. He gently reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. "I read your feelings." He said quietly. "I know how you feel, but you don't know how I feel". He quietly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper. It only had four lines on it, but those lines meant everything to Casey.

_No matter how much I try to deny it  
No matter what I say of do  
I'm always going to know  
I love you Casey_

She threw her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. Their kiss was passionate, yet sweet. Strong, yet gentle. Deep, yet light. It conveyed all of the emotions the two of them had been having and it confirmed their feelings.

_** We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny**_

**_ We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_**

_**I'm Crazy For This Girl**_

**I know this story's layout is different from the other two, I just wanted to try something new, please tell me what you think and review...  
**

**-Lexi**_  
_


End file.
